In recent years, with the aim of further improvement of coding efficiency compared to that of MPEG-4 Part 10 (Advanced Video Coding, hereinafter, described as “AVC”), joint collaboration team-video coding (JCTVC) which is a joint standardizing body of international telecommunication union telecommunication standardization sector (ITU-T) and international organization for standardization/international electrotechnical commission (ISO/IEC) has proceeded with standardization of a coding scheme called high efficiency video coding (HEVC) (see, for example, Non-Patent Literature 1).
HEVC enables decoding of only a region required to be decoded by application by utilizing a tile (Tile) structure. To indicate that a tile region can be independently decoded, in a second version and thereafter of HEVC (including MV-HEVC, SHVC, Range Ext., or the like), this is supported by Motion-constrained tile sets SEI.
By the way, as a content distribution technique utilizing hypertext transfer protocol (HTIP), there is moving picture experts group-dynamic adaptive streaming over HTTP (MPEG-DASH) (see, for example, Non-Patent Literature 2). With MPEG-DASH, bit streams of image data encoded using a coding scheme such as HEVC described above are distributed after being formed into a predetermined file format such as, for example, an MP4 file format.